


wrecked without you

by peterspajamas



Series: peterspajamas' Comfortvember 2020 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Couple, im so angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterspajamas/pseuds/peterspajamas
Summary: a kiss on the back of his neck.Sam back by his side.and Dean is happy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: peterspajamas' Comfortvember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996636
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	wrecked without you

**Author's Note:**

> i hated it. 
> 
> spoilers warning! follow my tumblr I'm taking destiel prompts

Sam was coming. 

Dean could feel it in the breath on the air, the slow cooker heat of the sun at his back. Every day was a good day- every day was as it should be- but this was going to be the best day. 

Sam was coming home. To him. The gasoline smell, so familiar it crumpled in his gut and made him breathe deep for nostalgia, wafted off of the Impala, over towards them. He stared down at the water, river rocks unmoved by the stream, and breathed through the excitement. 

The wind blew a chilly breath through the air, ghosting at the nape of his neck so he swayed, gently, towards the bridge. He could tell the river was cold, because the moment he’d gotten close to the railing, he’d gotten goosebumps. 

Slowly, a hand, with square fingers and a golden ring glinting dully in the light, started rubbing at his chilly arm. Cas moved closer, gliding- fuckin’ angels- up so he was pressed closer to Dean’s back. Like a counterpoint to the wind, his breath was comfortably warm and it was even better when he put a soft kiss on Dean’s shoulder. 

‘Are you excited?’ he rumbled. 

Dean didn’t get a chance to answer. There- there was Sam. Fresh off the boat, legs wobbly, and eager, like the bumbling golden retriever he was, to see Dean again. ‘Welcome to Heaven, Sam,’ Castiel interjected awkwardly. 

Sam could tell from the moment he saw the ring- hell, from the moment he ran into them pretty much spooning against a guardrail- what had happened. He smiled, slow and genuine. Dean grinned back. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you hated the ending and I want RANTS i WILL rant back to you I stg


End file.
